


only the bones remain

by tekuates



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Grieving, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Woobie!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the Sherlock kink meme! </p>
<p>John wants Sherlock to come back one last time. Sherlock does, just not in the way John had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only the bones remain

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually new, I'm just moving all my old fanfic over to AO3.

John lets his tears fall, not bothering to try to conceal them. At this point, he's beyond caring about keeping his dignity. If he did care, he wouldn't be talking to a headstone.

His eyes are blurred; he ducks his head and roughly swipes one hand over them.

"John."

John would know that voice anywhere. He raises his head, and there is Sherlock, alive and well, smirking slightly.

"I believe you requested a miracle?"

"Sherl - " John chokes on the end of the word. He tries again, but is unable to form words, so he settles for lunging at Sherlock to pull him into a crushing hug.

But he misses, or at least that's what he thinks, or wants to think. Because the idea that his arms just passed through Sherlock is ridiculous. Impossible. John stumbles slightly, pulls himself back. He raises a tentative arm to brush against Sherlock - and it goes through him. There is nothing there; only a lingering chill on John's hand.

"Sherlock, I don't - " John says. Sherlock's smirk has disappeared entirely; his lips are trembling.

Sherlock inhales shakily. "John," he says, voice thick( _Keep your eyes fixed on me,_ John thinks, and has to clench jaw hard to keep some semblance of control.), "I can't stay long."

Understanding hits John, knocking the breath out of him.

"This is against the rules," Sherlock goes on, "but I wanted to say goodbye properly. And - thank you. For everything." Sherlock pauses, seeming to listen to something for a moment, then fixes his dark eyes back on John. "I have to go."

"Don't go," John says. 

Sherlock smiles, a mirthless twist of the mouth, steps forward and kisses John feather-light. He cups a hand around John's jaw, and murmurs to him, "I'm sorry."

He is fading. John can see the headstone through Sherlock's now-transparent body. 

"I'm sorry, John."

Ms. Hudson is looking over, concerned. John can feel fresh tears spilling, hot, down his cheeks. _Don't leave me_ , he wants to say.

"Miss you already."


End file.
